


Kids and Instruments

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meta, backing up from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: How the beta kids' instruments relate to their larger Sburb quests.





	Kids and Instruments

John’s pretty obvious, we see how he has to play the organ to manipulate The Breeze and unlock his full windy potential, so I don’t think I need to say too much there. I do think that his windy powers are closer related to the piano than we originally think. 

Rose’s quest was to “play the rain”, and if you look at LOLAR, the rain does kind of look like it could be played … with a bow.

Yeah, that’s the art style, how else are you going to draw rain in comic form? But still, my point stands, and even more so when you think about how her aspect is LIGHT and she has to learn to play the RAIN. She has to choose the strings of fate which will come to pass to view, she’s a seer of fortune, so could feasibly accidentally get stuck looking at doomed timelines if she didn’t learn how to direct her talent. Something that a violinist learns to do early on is angle their bow so they only touch the intended strings while they’re focusing on what their fingers are doing. Of course, Rose manages to become an expert in her field anyway, because she’s a BAMF, but the mechanic was set up to help her learn how to use her powers without breaking the god damn game.

Now, I am not as cool as Dave, I don’t really know how “the DJs” do their thing, but I’m familiar with the basics at the very least. I know he uses a sampler and loops to create music. Loops. As in … stable time loops, which he’s crazy good at controlling. You gotta keep the beat steady in your head, know when to jump in with new elements and strip it back.

All the other characters are at the mercy of time travel shenanigans. Dave understands them. He knows that when he sets down a beat, adds some riff on top of it, he’s not then going to go back to that beat and fuck around with it. No, he’s going to let it run its course, change things in more subtle ways and go with his gut. His instincts are never wrong, even when a dead Dave happens, he rolls with it, knows what decision lead to that and avoids it. Can you imagine if John had time powers? The dead John pile would not stop from getting taller. He’d just keep doing the same thing until he was literally drowning in corpses.

Jade’s spacey powers are more complicated than biggering and smallering stuff, though she is pretty great at that too. She’s been shown to be able to grow plants with her bass, something pretty closely related to her role of universe grower in the game. Her planet seems to be less about her own individual quest and more about the frog quest, but then, she is the space player, so perhaps the two things are one and the same. 

But that ability to grow, to adapt, to be the background player that does the important stuff but isn’t necessarily noticed … that’s all part of her quest, and part of bass guitar. I love bass, but it doesn’t stand out, and I think Jade’s quest doesn’t stand out either. Mind you, she gets those crazy Bec powers and BAM instant goddess. 

 


End file.
